


Eli the Fennec

by burnmeumi



Series: The HonoUmi Chronicles [2]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 15:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12867840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnmeumi/pseuds/burnmeumi
Summary: "Honoka and Umi get a pet"





	Eli the Fennec

**Author's Note:**

> My first prompt directly from Tumblr! I was gonna' write a different one but this one was the only prompt I actually had an idea for. Not my best work, but I'm not really disappointed in it, so hopefully you all enjoy it!

“Ooh! Ooh! Umi-chan, what about this one!”

Umi sighed, glancing away from the fish tanks in the direction of Honoka’s voice. Ever since the two had gotten back from their honeymoon in Numazu, Honoka’d been insisting that they get a pet—apparently she’d grown attached to that ryokan’s giant dog and wanted one of her own.

She stopped though, looking at her wife incredulously. “I thought you wanted a dog?”

Honoka smiled a little embarrassedly, a blush lighting up on her cheeks and a small giggle escaping her. She looked behind her, at the little fox in the crate, and turned back to Umi with her signature smile lighting up her face again.

“I did but! Look at this cute little guy!” She ran over to Umi and grabbed her by the shoulders, pushing her towards the crate as quickly as she could. Umi, for all her skill as a martial artist and former idol, barely managed to keep herself balanced against Honoka’s forward force. “Isn’t he just the most adorable thing!”

Umi looked down at the little creature—she had to admit, despite not really being an animal girl at all, the little fennec _was_ pretty cute. Though a little ridiculous looking in its proportions.

“…Do you even know how to take care of a fox?”

“Of course I do!” Honoka shouted at her excitedly, before deflating a little. “I mean… I could learn?”

Sighing, Umi turned around and pulled Honoka into a hug. Despite the uncomfortableness Umi still felt showing affection to her wife after so many years of them dating, she never liked seeing Honoka sad. Or, in this instance, demotivated.

“What I’m trying to say,” Umi started, grabbing Honoka’s chin and tilting it up to meet her eyes, “is that maybe we’d be better off getting something simple for a first pet, like a fish.”

“But…” Honoka’s eyes glanced past her briefly before meeting Umi’s again, “I want one I can cuddle and play with… you can’t do that with a fish.”

“You can do that with a dog or a cat, though.” Honoka pouted, glancing back at the fennec behind Umi. Umi sighed, looking back at the fennec herself. Why was she even bothering, she wondered. Honoka was going to get her way and she knew it.

“But I want him…” she heard Honoka say quietly, walking past Umi back up to the crate. “I know you can play with a dog and a cat, but—I want _him_.”

“Her,” Umi said, looking at the plate next to the crate. “It’s a her, not a him.”

“Then I want _her_.”

Umi looked at her wife and had to resist another sigh. The look of determination that shined in Honoka’s eyes, while a look Umi absolutely loved seeing, was the same look that she used to dread when younger. It was the same one she had when she convinced her and Kotori to climb that tree, when she quit the kendo club to become a school idol, when she asked Umi out and when she proposed to her years later. The look she had when she was determined to get what she wanted in whatever way it took.

“I’m gonna’ call her Eli.”

“…Eli?”

“Doesn’t she look like an Eli? I always pictured Eli as being a kitsune, especially when she and Nozomi started dating.”

Umi didn’t even bother trying to argue it with Honoka, settling with giving her a small kiss, a resigned smile on her face.

“…Eli it is.”


End file.
